Various types of ligament shears are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an ovarian ligament shear that includes a blade pivotally disposed on a perhensile section, said prehensile section disposed at a distal end of a foremember, and a securing clasp pivotally disposed proximal to the blade, each of the blade and the securing clasp moveable by means of each of a respective first cable and second cable disposed within an interior cavity, said first and second cables rotationally torqued by a pivot pin rotatably disposed in a center-piece, said pin attached to a second handle member, wherein the second handle member rotates the pivot pin when the second handle member is moved between an open position and a closed position, whereby each of the blade and the securing clasp are moved from a first position to a second position and a pedicle is securable and severable thereby.